The Wolf of Konoha
by dman65
Summary: My name is Naruto Uzumaki I am a was a shinobi of the hidden leaf... I was a shinobi of the the village of whirlpool. I am now the leader of Moonpool and me and my pack will show the world our potential as we are the only ones who can stop the darkness
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Wolf

(A/N this is my first fanfic and reviews are welcomed even flames so please review)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThePowerofNinexxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the dark night forest of Konoha, a boy was running from a mob of people, who as always were chasing him.

"The fox must die tonight"

"Don't let the demon get away"

"We have to kill it now. Once and for all"

As the 'people' were chasing and cursing at the so called 'demon', the boy was crying and hoping something or someone would save him. As he made a turn he sees a giant clearing with a lake and a waterfall, that not a single word could described. The boy was awestruck as he looked on, completely forgetting that he was getting chased by a mob that wanted his head.

"There's the demon!" the boy whipped his head and looked at the source of the voice it was the son of the old mob leader who went to jail. "Get him!"As the people charged, the boy who was now frozen in fear steeled himself waiting for the attack but nothing came. The boy looked up to see that a giant animal had not only protected him, but made the mobsters retreat.

"Run the demon wolf is too strong!"The wolf growled at the people as they ran away from the monster sized wolf. The boy looked up at the thing that saved him.

"Thank you." The boy says to the wolf. But then the wolf turned to the boy and said through some sort of mind link 'WHO ARE YOU BOY, WHY HAVE YOU COME TO MY TERRITORY!?' The boy was scared out his mind but replied "My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I was going to the Hokage Tower when those people chased me out of the village and I ended up here. I'm so sorry if I'd disturbed you I'll leave right now." The wolf looked at the boy as in deep thought then said 'Boy I will take you to your village, and then I will force your leader to let me train you because what those people were doing to was sick. You will become the heir to the celestial wolf clan and become the strongest being history do you understand me!?' Naruto looked at the wolf then said

"Hell with you as my sensei I'll beat everyone thank you-"

'Lucario'

"Yeah thank you Lucario sensei." the boy exclaimed loudly. The wolf now known as Lucario looked at the boy and thought to himself 'This boy has so much potential and determination in his eyes I can't wait to see if him at training that will be the where he is truly tested but still I know under his guidance he will get much stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Talk with the Hokage

(A/N: Well it's been two months since I posted the first chapter. I probably would've posted it sooner but I got 2 reviews, so I figured it wasn't that important but hey just remember that the more reviews the faster a new chapter comes out. P.s. still need a beta.)

"human speech"

"HUMAN YELLING"

'mind link calm/human thought' '

MIND LINK YELLING'

"**Biju speech"**

"**BIJU YELLING"**

'_**Biju thought'**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThePowerofNinexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time: 'Boy I will take you to your village, and then I will force your leader to let me train you because what those people were doing to was sick. You will become the heir to the celestial wolf clan and become the strongest being history do you understand me!?' Naruto looked at the wolf then said

"Hell yeah I do. With you as my sensei I'll beat everyone, thank you-"

'Lucario'

"Yeah thank you Lucario-sensei." the boy exclaimed loudly. The wolf now known as Lucario looked at the boy and thought to himself 'This boy has so much potential and determination in his eyes. I can't wait to see him at training, though that will be the where he is truly tested. I know under my guidance he will become the strongest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucario-sensei what is our training going to be like?" Naruto asked as he was riding on the back of said wolf as it traveled to Konoha his home village.

'Naruto we are going to work on basically everything I say so don't ask again' Lucario said through his mind link with the boy.

As they made it to the gates of Konoha, Lucario ran forward faster than anyone but a highly trained anbu could see. By the time they made it to the door of the Hokage's office they were surrounded by three anbu. Each of the anbu were surprised at the sudden intrusion of Naruto and the giant wolf in the Hokage tower.

"Naruto Uzumaki what this 'thing' doing in the Hokage Tower" said the anbu in a cat mask.

'THAT WENCH HOW SHE DARES CALL ME A "THING" IF I WANTED TO I COULD DESTROY HER, RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!' an angry Lucario roared in the mind link.

"This 'thing' is my sensei and saved from a mob something you guys were assigned to do!" yelled an equally upset Naruto.

"What's all the commotion" a new voice said coming out of the Hokage's office. "Oh it's you Naruto, well then anbu dismissed."

"But lord third what about th-"

"I SAID YOU ARE DISMISSED, AND I MEANT IT SO IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE TO DISOBEY ME YOU WILL PUNISH SEVERELY, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" said the new voice, recognized as the Third Hokage. As the pressure of his killing intent started to rise and it was harder to breathe, the anbu bowed and apologize to the hokage, then quickly disappeared via shunshin.

"That was awesome jiji-san that was so cool how you did that," Said Naruto with a glint of admiration in his eyes, that wasn't left unnoticed by Lucario or the third Hokage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Time skip 45min_

"So what you're telling me is, that you want to take Naruto and train him in ancient techniques, within the forest of Konoha," Asked the third a.k.a Sarutobi Hiruzen in shock.

"Yep you got it Jiji. So what do you say," Naruto asked with extremely hopeful eyes?

"Nope," the hokage replied simply

"But jiji why not," said Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"One if I did the council would have a fit. Two if Iwagakure or Kumogakure found out you'd be captured and probably be used as a weapon to destroy Konohagakure. Three how do I know you'll be safe? There are too many negative outcomes I'm sorry Naruto."

'Hokage-dono,'started Lucario 'I have lived for over 9000 (A/N: DBZ :P) I'm pretty sure I can take care of Naruto better than you can. Besides just tell everyone that Naruto ran away due to his harsh treatment.'

'Hmmmmmm,' the Hokage thought 'that is an option but what if Naruto leaves for good I don't know what I'd do?'

As the hokage thought it over Lucario realized Naruto was asleep on his back 'He must be tired from all the stuff that's happened today.'

"Okay."

'What sorry I wasn't paying attention.'

"I said okay but on one condition. At the age of 12 he must return to the village to become a jounnin."

'Alright thanks you hoka-.'

"It's Hiruzen"

'Thank you Hiruzen,' and with that Lucario and Naruto vanished

'I hope I did the right thing.' thought the old man

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThePowerofNinexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
